Episode 49 (6 August 1985)
Synopsis Michelle, Lou and Arthur clean the house in preparation for the return for Pauline and the new baby. After Michelle has cleaned the house with Arthur and Lou, she goes to The Vic to work, but Den picks up on Michelle's stress and overwork and tells her to go and rest whilst he finishes her jobs. At the same time, Den tells Angie he has a loan-to-value meeting. Angie believes Den, unaware he is actually going to meet up with his mistress again. Mary is unable to stop Annie from crying. Sue is in high spirits after finally coming to terms with Hassan's death. She tells Ali that she wants to go to the cemetery to say her final goodbyes to Hassan. In the launderette, Mary complains to Michelle about Annie and her constant crying; Michelle recommends Mary taking Annie for a ride in the car to settle her. Saeed asks Ethel to buy chocolates for Naima. She does, but when Ethel goes to hand them to Naima, she tells Saeed she does not like chocolates, as the anonymous brothel note continues to play on her mind. Mary goes to a clothing stall on the market and considers stealing clothing to treat herself. Ethel takes the chocolates over to The Vic for the raffle on the charity night, but Angie assumes the chocolates are a treat to her from Den for staying on the wagon. The Fowlers and the Beales come together at Number 45 to celebrate Pauline's return. Lou sees the baby and decides he is to be called Albert, leaving the family baffled. Sue visits Pauline and the family and hands Pauline all of Hassan's clothes for her baby to wear when he can fit into them. Once Sue leaves, Pauline frets over their baby wearing Hassan's clothing, thinking it will be unfair on Sue and Ali to see her son wearing the clothes that Hassan once did before his untimely death. Andy visits Mary. Mary tells him that she just wants to hit Annie over the head because of her constant crying, before quickly telling Andy that she is joking. Andy wishes her well before leaving for the pub. Michelle has gotten onto a motorbike training course. She delightedly tells Arthur, who disapproves of her desire to ride a motorbike. The pair argue before Arthur walks out. Andy finds Arthur at The Vic and invites Arthur over to his to watch a football match. Naima finally decides to confront Saeed over the brothel note, and is heartbroken when Saeed admits he has been to a brothel. Naima points out that Saeed has broken the terms of their contract, and tells him it is over between them. Angie phones one of the associates Den claimed to be visiting on his loan-to-value meeting. Angie realises that Den has lied to her, and when he returns, she tells him she knows where he was, and can smell the perfume on his clothing. Angie tells Den that because he has broken his side of their agreement, she can break her side of the agreement, so she heads out to the bar and begins drinking again. Cast Regular cast *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Saeed Jeffery - Andrew Johnson *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Michelle Fowler - Wendy Richard *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Annie Smith - Zara Posener & Jenna Alembick (Uncredited) *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *23B Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *47B Albert Square - Kitchen *Bridge Street Market *Foodstore *Launderette *Al's Café Notes *Debbie Wilkins (Shirley Cheriton) is credited but does not appear in this episode. *Two stallholders are uncredited despite having lines of dialogue. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'There just isn't room here for a new baby and all of us!' Category:Episode Category:1985 Episodes